


But why there?

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>????</p>
            </blockquote>





	But why there?

Mickey had paced the kitchen for twenty minutes after the Gallaghers left, the whole time trying to process everything he had just been told.  His knowledge about the disorder only came from the stories Ian had told him about the infamous Monica Gallagher and overhearing a drunken Frank annoy everyone down at the Alibi with the amazing adventures he and his wife had been on.  All of which ended in jail, her leaving, a beatdown, or worse a new kid that Fiona was in charge of.  Mickey would never admit it but he shuddered a little thinking that could become Ian.  He pushed himself off the counter and made his way to the bedroom where the boy who had stolen his heart lay fighting demons in his own mind.

 

"Hey Gallagher, your family's gone.  Said they'd be back later.  You wanna take a shower and maybe get dressed or something?"

The silence made Mickey feel like a jackass but mostly it just made him feel a sadness he hadn't felt since the death of his mother.  Mickey sighed and rubbed his face, deciding to get close and talk to Ian in a low voice the way Fiona had.  He figured she didn't get yelled at so maybe he wouldn't either.

 

"You hungry?" Real nice shithead, Mickey thought to himself, he's two steps away from the fucking nuthouse and you're trying to feed him.  Get him talking idiot.

"Ian, what do I do?"  Milkoviches didn't beg but Mickey figured he had been doing a lot of things that weren't very Milkovichy since Ian became a part of his life, why not keep adding to the list.

Ian's eyes blinked and then focused on Mickey, "I'm scared Mick," followed by three tears rolling slowly down his face.

Mickey took a deep breath, he hadn't really known what to expect but that wasn't it.  What does he say now?  Fuck, how do you comfort someone if you don't even know what's wrong thought Mickey.  Followed by the very simple idea of FUCK how do you comfort someone!  Mickey needed his own ass kicked, who the fuck doesn't know how to comfort someone.  Then he remembered something, it seemed like it had happened so long ago but in reality it had only been 2 nights prior.  After the bar fight and Ian's comforting kiss on the head the boys had limped their way back home, eager to have a shower and climb into bed.  Ian, noticing Mickey's look of defeat, had tried to reassure him.  

Mickey used one hand to wipe the tears away and the other to intertwine his fingers with Ian's long, thin ones.  He softly kissed him on the head and said the words back to the boy who had used them to calm his worries not even 48 hours before.

"Ian, I don't know what's going to happen, I can't predict the future.  I know though that I will never leave, no matter how bad things get I will always fight for you.  I'm always going to be on your side."  

 

***

A year and half later the boys made their way to the Gallagher house for Liam's birthday pool party.  Ian said hello to everyone in attendance, which included Batty Sheila, the Ball's and their twins, Ms. Carol and her son, Svetlana and Yevgeny, Mandy, Sammy and Chuckie, and of course the entire Gallagher clan and their significant others.  Everyone was happy to see him looking healthy and happy.  It had taken almost a full year to find meds that worked for him but now he had been stable for 10 months.  Mickey was his normal aloof self and simply waved a quick hello to everyone, gave his sister a hard but playful punch, and ruffled Yevgeny's hair.

"Ian, what's M. T. M.?"  Liam's loud but innocent question radiated around the party and everyone turned to look at Ian who had shed his shirt in order to engage in a water gun fight with the little kids.

"Uh, they're initials buddy"

Ian glanced around and Mickey recognized the nervous way he pulled on his shorts.  He knew how Ian hated being the center of attention and he hated seeing his boyfriend uncomfortable.  

Before anybody could ask whose initials they were Mickey removed his tank top and revealed I.C.G. written in the exact same script and place as Ian's.  

"They're mine obviously...Mickey Terrance Milkovich, and I have his."

"Terrance?" Lip, ever the asshole asked.

"Yeah, Terry made sure all his boys had his name.  Some sort of sick ownership shit I'm sure, Mandy's is Elaine though after his mom.  Even Molly was Molly Terrance, that poor fucked up guy."

"But why there?" Debbie and Fiona had stepped closer and looked between both boys but directed the question towards Ian, faces full of curiosity.

Ian beamed and looked toward Mickey, "Because no matter what, I'll always be on his side."

Mickey rolled his eyes but smiled at Ian as he put his shirt back on, "and I'll always be on his."

Their was a .5 second silence before all the women began declaring how sweet the boys were and berating their boys for not being that romantic.  Mickey rolled his eyes and went to get another beer, the kids resumed playing, and eventually the adults went back to their activities too.  

Ian stood and watched his boyfriend walk back towards him and smiled, thinking about the words they always whisper to each other when things in their chaotic southside life get tough.

 

_I don't know what's going to happen, I can't predict the future.  I know though that I will never leave, no matter how bad things get I will always fight for you.  I'm always going to be on your side."_

 


End file.
